robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Atomic
Short Circuit Reading a comment on Youtube, i couldnt help but notice that Nat Poate, Short Circuit's builder, says he beat Atomic, and thats why it didnt qualify for Series 6!--Shayfan 16:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Didnt read it correctly, Short Circuit beat Atomic in the Series 5 qualifiers--Shayfan 16:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Link? Could Paul Francis of Atomic and George Francis of Team Chaos be related? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :No, that's mainly just a coincidence I suspect. RelicRaider (talk) 19:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I saw francis and wondered if they were related. They probably aren't. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:52, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Worcestershire and Ipswich are practically on opposite sides of the country to each other. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Plus if they were related, it would have been mentioned when they fought. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::I didn't look where the they were from Toast. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::By opposite sides, I'm comparing east and west. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Series 6 Qualifiers I found this video of the Series 6 qualifiers, taken by Lawrie Calvert of Lightning, which shows Atomic (at 1:15 into the video), so it seeems that what we thought about them not entering Series 6 due to the damage from Hypno-disc was wrong. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpOSdB9Musc Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if they failed to qualify for the sixth wars. On a similar note, did this version of Atomic (or Atomic 2) have the spike? because I've noticed that the Series 7 version of Atomic was stated to have a spike, but didn't. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Spike in Series 7? Does anyone know whether Atomic was actually equipped with the rear spike in Series 7? I am asking this after seeing ToastUltimatum delete WolfwingandSlaveLeia's entry from the 'List of Errors' page about Atomic’s Series 7 statistics board stating that it had the spike. Having compared images of Atomic 2's rear panel in Series 5 with images and footage of Atomic from Series 7, I've noticed that there is a hole outlined in red on Atomic 2's rear panel where the spike would fire out in Series 5/Extreme 1, which is not present on the Series 7 Atomic's rear panel. Can anyone else confirm whether the spike was discarded for Series 7? VulcansHowl (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Main Image As many of you will know, it's been a lifetime frustration of mine that all of our images of Atomic from Series 7 such, with the current main image not fitting in the frame properly, and all other options being even worse. I had a go at cropping this image, which by itself is quite uncomfortable due to how far the wedge is raised off the floor with dodgy lighting on the lip too, but it doesn't look so bad when edited (see right). This still isn't a great image, as the right-hand side is halfway through a lunar eclipse and generally fails to show much yellow on the robot, and as we know the wedge is deceptively high off the floor. But otherwise maybe it's an improvement? I'm not sure, would care for opinions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:41, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah NO! The one we have at the moment is fine, I mean it's a shame it's moving but better than that...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:45, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::No, the current one is better. You can see a lot more of the robot's shape and design, plus the robot's logo on the side. Sometimes you have to accept a tiny issue with a picture (such as a bit of the flipper cut off) for the sake of a much better everywhere else. In the proposed picture all we can see is flipper, which doesn't help describe the robot. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:47, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I also agree. I still hold out hope that we will get the HD full crop somehow. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:16, September 20, 2019 (UTC)